Tōtsuki Autumn Election Arc
The Tootsuki Autumn Election Arc is a long running major story arc of the Shokugeki no Soma series. This arc is strictly focuses on the 43rd Annual Tootsuki Autumn Election, the most important event in the Tootsuki Culinary Academy, where Soma and his friends and rivals put their experience to the test to pursue the most prestigious prize of all time, the succession seat of the Elite 10 Council. Although not often times directly involved in events and story arcs themselves, their influence and effects on the arc can be felt regardless, especially Soma and some characters around him. This arc is also consist of total 5 prologue stories (including 1 chapter only tales) before the Gala of All Festivals has held. Plot-Timeline Prologue This prologue takes place of the Summer Break where all students use their time to ease themselves after the Tootsuki Friendship and Rapport Training. Yukihira Genius homecoming would be a surprise for all of his hometown folks and neighbor, especially Mayumi who she thought that the Yukihira Family last departure would the her last sight of him. While made his temporary stay in the restaurant, Soma found that change for worst has occurred in the neighborhood as the Shopping District has suffers it's recession after the Karaage Specialty Restaurant named Mozuya's "Karaage" has become a major hits in the area and beat the neighborhood. To revive it's former popularity, Soma would uses his previous experience in the academy to counter the invading food chain company with the help of Mayumi and Ikumi. Chapters:35 (Partial) Karaage Wars Tale First of the Prologue Tales, this 4 part tale is focusing Yukihira Genius feud against the Mozuya Karaage after he learn that the new Karaage shop is almost responsible to put his neighborhood out of commission. Tend to prove the neighborhood cannot be underestimated, Soma would uses days of his research of the Karaage dishes and with the help with Mayumi, Ikumi and Tomita, the neighborhood has regains it's popularity as Soma's creation, the Sumire Karaage Roll surpasses Mozuya's own product. Chapters:35,36,37, 38 Entry has Been Decided Second of the Prologue Tales. It is also introduces some of the new characters into the manga series, such as Eizan Etsuya 39, 40, Returns Of A Legends Tale Third prologue tales, this 3 part tale is focuses about Mr.Yukihira's surprising return to the academy and reveals deeper about his relationship with the Tootsuki and him. His return would not just shocked Soma and the Polar Star Gang about his revelation of former Elite 10 Council 2nd Seat and the academy veteran alumnus he was, but his amazing cookery has made the Polar Star Gang realized that the Yukihira Family is an amazing family. In the same time, Soma's growth in the academy would put into a test as Mr.Yukihira issues a challenge towards him in a cooking challenge and the battle of Yukihira Family has changed the minds of those who witness, particular Megumi as she assumes that Soma's consistent challenge against Mr.Yukihira is the reason for Soma to become an amazing person she knew. Chapters:41, 42, 43 Quest For Curry Dishes Tale The last of the prologue tales, this tale reveal that this year Autumn Election theme would be curry with almost everyone return to their It is also introduces Shiomi Jun, the former Polar Star Gang, and Hayama Akira (full name revealed), Shiomi's personal assistant who gifted with sharp nose. Chapters:44, 45, 46(Part 1 Conclusion) Preparation For the Event Conclusion of the prequel stories, this chapter focuses the early rivalry between Soma and Hayama, to which Hayama skeptic about Soma's brave yet humble words. Shortly after the visit, both Soma and Megumi begin to work on their very first curry dishes, with Soma's revelation about his father's iron training both physically and mentally that motivate both him and Megumi to give their best shot to create the dish they unfamiliar with. Other than Team Soma, almost other 60 participants would too put their cookery skill as their practice as the days to the Gala of All Festivals draws near. Chapters: 46 The Preliminary Tale This tale is focus the Gala of All Festivals has finally comes and almost all the participants embrace themselves to becoming the future legends and inducted as the 92nd Generation Students by the director of the academy, Nakiri Senzaemon. Here, the participants had to face the 3 hour limit and with only 8 spots (the top 4 of each respective Block) for the Main Tournament, nobody afford to lose until the appearance of the prestigious Sendawara Twins of the Haubi Food Cooperation, Natsume & Orie who became the guest judge at that time, makes only the few brave and bold enough to proceed to make the dishes. This tale would split into 2 parts as the story focuses in different situations; Block A focuses on Soma and friends while Block B focuses on Megumi's side. It is also introduces some of the prime elements in the storyline, includes every rival's credibility to make their own dish, especially for Megumi whose growth is now put into the test to prove herself that she is not weak as all the students thought to be. This also illustrate in depth about other rival's cookery skills and their personal interactions would soon revealed some tales behind their each resolve to earn the spot for the Main Tournament. Chapters:47, 48, 49, 50, 51, 52 Main Tournament Tale Epilogue Characters Recurring Characters *Yukihira Soma *Nakiri Erina **Arato Hisako *Tadokoro Megumi *Isshiki Satoshi *Polar Star Gang **Sakaki Ryouko **Yoshino Yuuki **Ibusaki Shun **Marui Zenji *Mito Ikumi *The Aldini Twins **Takumi Aldini **Isami Aldini (Both normal and handsome version) *Nakiri Alice **Alice's Partner *Kurase Mayumi *Koganei Aki *Daimidou Fumio *Yukihira Joichiro *Nakiri Senzaemon *Roland Chapelle New Characters *Tomita Yuuya *Nakamozu Kinu *Eizan Etsuya *Hōjō Miyoko *Sadatsuka Nao *Shiomi Jun *Hayama Akira *The Sendawara Twins **Sendawara Natsume **Sendawara Orie *Kita Osaji *Andou Shingo Mentioned *Doujima Gin *Shinomiya Koujirou Trivia *By far, this arc is the longest of all arcs in the manga series , surpassing the Hellish Training Camp Arc with the introduction of more characters, revealation of Mr.Yukihira's past about his enrollment of the Tootsuki as well as the 3 prologue tales prior the Road to the Gala of All Festivals. Category:Manga